FC bios (FR and ENG version)
by ninathefox243
Summary: all the bios of my sonic FC (contient aussi une version française)
1. Nina the fox (ENG - FR)

ENG version (français plus bas)

picture here (image ici): art/Commission-Ninathefox243-394302368

nom: Nina

espèce: renarde

age: 7 ans

genre: fille

taille: 76 cm

poid: 16 kg (i'm gonna explain later 'cuz there's a good reason)

appearence: she wear a white camisole, a small blue denim skirt, black boots and white gloves with air rings (the rings are made with air)

details : she have nine tails

eyes color : half green and half-blue (see the picture to understand)

fur color: orange and white

skills: she's good at playing synthesizer with her hands or her tails. Speak perfectly with foxes (feral foxes) sing often and have a good voice. She can cumulate lipids in her tails and use it as stockpile when she don't eat.

power: she can use the power of some elements if she get special jewel. good at distant fight.

she can use negative, positive or neutral power.

- there's 5 air jewels (neutral)

- 5 fire jewel (positive)

- 5 water jewel (positive)

- 5 earth jewel (positive)

- 5 poison jewel (negative)

- 5 wickedness jewel (negative)

- 5 ghost jewel (negative)

She's born on the air element, so she's better with this one. the number of jewel she use will affect the ampleness of her attacks, so she try to don't loose them. she can use positive or negative power one at time, but she can mix them with neutral to make bigger dammage.

- Air attack: air knife she send on her ennemies with her wrist, tornadoes of all kind of sizes, powerful wind. and she can make appear wings in her back. (no pattern when she use it without nega or posi power, feather wings with posi and scale wings when nega)

- Fire attack : firebreath (not really powerful) Air mix: little explosions

- Water attack: waterballs (like snowballs, but with water) Air mix: Fog

- Earth attack: eartquake (she's not good at all to use this element) Air mix: sandstorm

- Poison attack: poisonous bites (make the victim paralyze) Air mix: Poisonous fog

- wickedness attack: sharp claw appear and it become easier to fight near ennemies. Air mix: sharp wind (all the things in the wind, like leaves or dust, become sharp enough to tear flesh and clothes.

- Ghost attack: Illusions, Air mix: become invisible when she fly for 15 minutes maximum

weakness: her legs are not made to run and when she don't have her boots, she have difficulty to stand on it because her brother insert a system in her boots to make her at least stand and walk. if she can't fly to escape an ennemie, she's in trouble. She need to pratice more her element power because she's not powerful (but it's just a kid)

Phobias : ochlophobia (really scare of crowds) astraphobia (really scare of lighting and tunder)

personality : She love to enjoy all the little things. She don't like to fight, but if she don't have any choice, she'll do it. When she meet someone, Nina's really shy and prefer to observe the newcomer before acting. She need to see if she can trust them or if they are nice because she's suspicious with people she don't really know. She adapt her behavior with each person. (don't shout when the person next to her have sensitive ears, don't jokes when it's really not the time (or do a lot when the person never stop to kid), ect, ect) people feel comfort by her simple presence. She's kind and love to help people. Nina love to try new things and never miss a chance to laught. When someone's looking at her when she play at her synthesizer or sing, she become really nervous.

Tic : when she's nervous, she have a tendency to wave her tails in every directions, hitting at the same time people near her.

Language : English (mother tongue)

French (father tongue)

origin : She's the descendant of an mythycal creature. She's the 98th generation of El Nino, a legendary nine-tailed kitsune who gave all his power to his childs. El Nino regret the way he act, that's why now all his power are in the 35 element jewels Nina have.

Bio : Her parents were living on a island far from civilization. One day, while she was an infant, a fennec appear on the beach, unconcious. Nina parent's wake up the mobian and ask why she was there. The fennec lost most of her memory, but she know her name was Klara. Klara stay with the Nina family and really like Nina at first sight. They were best friends. Nina was 4 years old when her life was teared in pieces. Klara and Nina go in the forest to see how was going the fox pack on the island. When they reach the foxes grotto, Nina start to play with them. 5 minutes later, Klara disapear. Smeling a strange smoke, the young fox stop to play and run to the house (her legs were not affected at this time) Her house was in fire. She enter in it by a broken window and see the worst thing a child could see.

An unknow person was holding a gun and shoot her father in the head. Her mom, having her body injure, told her child to runaway and to hide somewhere. The killer take a red jug and put the liquid on Ninas mom. Take a match and throw it on the adult fox, let her burning like the house.

The young fox escape by the broken window and runaway. She has an air jewel on her, so she take it to fly away even if there was a huge storm. She travel the ocean sky like this. A lighting reach her legs, let her uncounscious and falling. By chance , she fall in a three before reaching ground, in the middle of a forest.

Later, three heart brother found her. Max, Black and Caon. They take her and brought her to the city. Once they reach their appartment, they put her on the couch and treat her wounds. Two days later, she woke up. The first thing she saw was an exited lycaon who was joking a black mad wolf and a german sherped who doesn't care at all about the stupid fight in front of him. This scene scare her, and she try to exit the place, but was not able to be on her legs. She creep trough a wall and stay at the same place for 2 days. She was scared of them and sad about what happen before, but didn't want help because she was suspicious. The three guys try to do something about it, but each time they approach, she tried to bite or was snarling at them.

They abandon their idea and go to the mall to buy what was missing in the fridge. Once they were gone, Nina tried to stand on her legs. She walk slowly and reach a window. She saw something she never see before, the city. Scared of this new environnment, and with her condittion, she avoid to get outside and try to look for the bathroom. Step by step, she found it. After, with curiosity, she snoop the appartment. In a wardrobe, she find a synthesizer. The thing look like the piano in her burned house. She take it, sat on the floor and start to play with.

When the boys came back, they hear the little child play with the electrik piano. Max the german sherped take his guitar, Caon the lycaon take his portable (he's a DJ) and Black the wolf do the best to bring his drum near Nina to play with her. That's how they link each other.

Each time her «brothers» bring her outside, she was totally scared of crowds. To correct this problem, they build a house in the woods, 30 minutes by car from the city. Caon's a electronic lover and try to do something with Nina legs problem. He set her boots and now she's able to walk, but not to run.

She go on her island to find all the jewels of his father. By now, she sometimes go to see how the fox pack is going.

Like : her brothers, synthesizer, music, to sing, to fly, to joke with Caon, to talk with Max, medidate with Black, fruits, her foxes pack, to be in a calm place, walk in forest, speak in french while nobody understand (it happen one time because her brothers speak it too^^) to draw (even if she's not the best) birds, little animals, to swim

dislike : be disturb when she read something, crowds, waking up in the morning and forget to put her boots. Whistles, feral wolves, trying to run, rain (because sometimes theres tunders and lightings)

Version française

Nom : Nina  
Espèce : renarde  
âge : 7 ans  
Sexe: Femme

taille : 76 cm  
poid : 16 kg ( je vais l'expliquer plus tard car il ya une bonne raison )  
aspect: elle porte une camisole blanche , une petite jupe en jean bleu, des bottes noires et des gants blancs avec des anneaux d'air ( les anneaux soient faits d' air )  
détails : elle possède neuf queues

Couleur des yeux : moitié vert et moitié bleu (voir la photo pour comprendre )  
couleur de la fourrure : orange et blanc

compétences : Elle est bonne pour jouer du synthétiseur avec ses mains ou ses queues . Parle parfaitement avec les renards sauvages (renards a quatres pattes ) chante souvent et a une bonne voix . Elle peut cumuler les lipides dans ses queues et l'utiliser comme réserve quand elle ne mange pas .  
puissance : elle peut utiliser la puissance de certains éléments si elle obtein une ou des pierres spéciales . bonne au combat à distance .  
elle peut utiliser l'énergie négative , positive ou neutre .  
- Il ya 5 joyaux d'air ( neutre )  
- 5 feu joyaux ( positif )  
- 5 joyaux de l'eau ( positif )  
- 5 joyaux de la terre ( positif )  
- 5 joyaux de poison ( négatif )  
- 5 joyaux de méchanceté ( négatif )  
- 5 joyaux de fantôme ( négatif )  
Elle est né sur l'élément de l'air (un peu comme en astrologie) , elle utilise la force de l'air bien mieux que les autres . Le nombre de pierres qu'elle utilise aura un effet sur la puissace de ces attaques , c'est pour cela qu'elle ne doit pas pas les perdre . elle peut pas utiliser le pouvoir positif ou négatif en même temps, mais elle peut les mélanger avec la force neutre (air) à faire de plus grand dommages .  
- Attaque de l'air: envoie des lames d'airs a partir de ses poignets , créer des tornades de toutes sortes de tailles , peut aussi faire un vent puissant. elle peut faire apparaître des ailes dans son dos. ( c'est une extension a base de peau lorsqu'elle n'utilise pas de force posi ou néga en même temps, ailes de plumes avec posi et ailes écailleuse (comme celle de dragons avec néga )  
- Attaque de feu : Crache du feu ( pas très puissant ) mélange d'air: petites explosions  
- Attaque de l'eau: boules d'eau ( comme des boules de neige , mais avec de l'eau ) mélange d'air: Brouillard  
- attaque de terre : tremblement de terre ( elle n'est pas bonne du tout d'utiliser cet élément ) mélange d'air : tempête de sable  
- attaque de poison : morsures venimeuses ( paralyse la victime ) mélange d'air: brouillard toxique  
- attaque de méchanceté : griffe longues et aiguisé, il devient plus facile de combattre les ennemis proches . mélange d'air : le vent très puissant ( toutes les choses dans le vent , comme des feuilles ou de la poussière , deviennent assez acéré pour déchirer la chair et les vêtements .  
- attaque fantôme : Illusions , mélange d'air : devenir invisible quand elle vole pendant 15 minutes maximum

faiblesse : Elle est incapable de courrir et a de la misère a se tenir debout , pour qu'elle puisse au moin marcher correctement, son grand frère a insèrer un système dans ses bottes. . si elle ne peut pas voler pour échapper à un ennemie(s) , elle est en danger . Elle a besoin de pratique Pour devenir plus puissante ( c'est juste un enfant quand même )

Phobies : ochlophobie (vraiment peur des foules) astraphobie (vraiment peur de des éclairs et du tonerre )

personnalité : Elle aiment à profiter de toutes les petites choses de la vie . Elle n'aime pas se battre, mais si elle n'a pas le choix, elle va le faire . Quand elle rencontre quelqu'un , celle-ci est vraiment timide et préfère observer le nouveau venu avant d'agir. Elle a besoin de voir si elle peut lui faire confiance ou s'il sont bien car elle est méfiante avec des gens qu'elle ne connait pas vraiment . Elle adapte son comportement à chaque personne . ( ne pas crier lorsque la personne à côté d'elle a des oreilles sensibles , ne plaisante pas quand c'est vraiment pas le temps ( ou en faire beaucoup lorsque la personne ne s'arrête jamais de rire ) , ect , ect ) les gens se sentent réconforter par sa simple présence . Elle est gentille et aime aider les gens. Nina aime essayer de nouvelles choses et ne jamais manque jamais une chance d'exploser de rire . Quand quelqu'un la regarde quand elle joue à son synthétiseur ou chante , elle devient très nerveuse .

Tic : quand elle est nerveuse , elle a tendance à agiter ses queues dans tous les sens, frappant au passage les gens a coté d'elle .

Langue: Anglais (langue maternelle )  
Français ( langue paternelle )

origine : Elle est le descendant d'une créature mythique . Elle est de la 98e génération de El Nino , un légendaire kitsune à neuf queues qui a donné toute sa puissance à ses enfants. El Nino regrette la façon dont il agit , c'est pourquoi maintenant tout son pouvoir sont dans les 35 joyaux que Nina possède .

Bio : Ses parents vivaient sur une île loin de la civilisation . Un jour , alors qu'elle était un bébé , une fennec apparus sur la plage , inconsciente . Les parents de celle-ci la réveillèrent et lui demandèrent pourquoi elle était là . La fennec avait perdu la plupart de sa mémoire , mais elle savait que son nom était Klara . Klara resta avec la famille de Nina et s'attacha a la jeune renarde au premier coup d'oeil . elles étaient meilleures amies (comme des soeurs même) . Nina avait 4 ans quand sa vie a été déchiré en morceaux . Klara et Nina sont parties dans la forêt pour voir comment allait la meute de renards sur l'île . Quand elles atteignirent la grotte des renards , Nina commenca à jouer avec eux . 5 minutes plus tard , Klara disparus . Sentant une fumée étrange , le jeune renarde arrêta de jouer et de coururt vers la maison ( ses jambes ne sont pas touchés à ce moment ) Sa maison était en feu . Elle entra par une fenêtre cassée et de vis la pire chose qu'un enfant puisse voir .

Une personne inconnue tenait une arme à feu et tira son père à la tête. Sa mère , ayant trop de blessure pour fuir , déclara son enfant à fuir et de se cacher quelque part. Le tueur de pris un contenant rouge et mis le liquide sur la mère de Nina . l'hybride pris une allumette et la jeta sur la renarde adulte , brûlant maintenant comme la maison .

Le jeune renard pris la fuite par la fenêtre brisée et courut . Elle avait un joyau de l'air, alors elle le pris s'envola , même s'l y avait une énorme tempête . Elle parcourut l'océan par la voie des airs . Un éclair atteindit ses jambes , elle devint inconsciente et de tomba. Par chance , elle tomba dans un arbre avant d'atteindre le sol, au milieu d'une forêt .

Plus tard , trois frères de coeur l'a trouvèrent . Max , Black et Caon . Ils la prirent et l'emmenèrent jusqu'en ville. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent leur appartement , ils l'ont mis sur le canapé et soignèrent ses blessures . Deux jours plus tard , elle se réveilla . La première chose qu'elle vit fut un lycaon qui plaisantait, un loup noir criant et un berger allemand qui ne se souciait pas du tout de la lutte stupide en face de lui . Cette scène l'effraya , et elle essaya de quitter les lieux, mais n'a pas pu se mettre sur ses jambes . Elle s'accota dans un coin de la pièce et ne bougea point de là durant deux jours . Elle avait peur d'eux et était triste de la disparition de ses parents , mais ne voulait pas d'aide parce qu'elle était méfiante . Les trois gars essaieyièrent de faire quelque chose , mais à chaque fois qu'ils approchaient , elle essayait de les mordre ou était hargneuse envers eux.

Ils abandonnèrent leur idée et allèrent au centre commercial pour acheter ce qui manquait dans le réfrigérateur . Une fois qu'ils étaient partis , Nina essaya de se tenir sur ses jambes . Elle marcha lentement avant d'atteindre une fenêtre . Elle n'avait jamais vu cela avant, la ville . Peur de ce nouvel environnement , et avec sa condittion , elle évita de sortir et essaya de regarder pour la salle de bains . Etape par étape , elle l'a finalement trouvé . Après , avec curiosité, elle fouina l'appartement . Dans une armoire , elle trouva un synthétiseur . La chose ressemblant au piano dans sa maison incendiée . Elle le pris , s'assis sur le sol et commenca à jouer avec.

Quand les garçons revinrent , ils entendirent le petit jeu de l'enfant avec le piano électriques . Max le berger allemand pris sa guitare , Caon le lycaon pris son portable (il est un DJ ) et Black le loup fis du mieux qu'il pu pour apporter sa batterie près de Nina pour jouer avec elle. Voilà comment ils ont fait un énorme lien .

Chaque fois que ses « frères » l'emmenait a l'extérieur , elle était totalement effrayer par la foule . Pour corriger ce problème , ils construisirent une maison dans les bois , à 30 minutes en voiture de la ville . Caon est un passionné de l'électronique et d'essaya de faire quelque chose pour le problème de Nina et de ses jambes . Il a modifier ses bottes, lui permettant de marcher correctement, mais pas de courir.

plus tard, elle partis sur l'île pour récupérer les pierres élémentaires de son père. Elle va parfois y faire un tour pour aller voir la meute de renards.

aime : ses frères , son synthétiseur ,la musique , chanter , voler, plaisanter avec Caon , parler avec Max , mediter avec Black ,les fruits , ses renards , d'être dans un endroit calme , marcher dans la forêt , parler en englais lorsque personne ne comprend pour plaisanter ( c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois puisque ses frère parle aussi englais ) dessiner ( même si elle n'est pas la meilleur) les oiseaux ,les petits animaux , nager

n'aime pas: être déranger quand elle lis quelque chose , les foule, se réveiller le matin et oublier de mettre ses bottes . sifflements de tout genres ,les loups sauvages , essayer de courir , la pluie ( qui dis pluie dit parfois éclair et tonerre )


	2. Black the wolf (ENG - FR)

Name: Black Species: wolf Age: 18 years Sex: Male Height: 120 cm weight : 83 pounds Appearance: He wears green cargo and gray and white shoes Eye Color : Blue very very pale (you could believe he lost his sight , but you 're wrong ) fur color : black and white Skills : It is very endow to play drums . As a black belt in karate. The calm that it exudes calm edgy (except Caon for sure^^ ) weakness : When Caon annoys him ( which means almost every time he talks to her ), he became very angry and a battle between the two brothers follows each time. Caon is the only person who can make him lose his cool . He's a true father hen with Nina. Phobias : trypanophobia (fear of needles) Personality : He loves quiet . Black is often in his corner , saying nothing , but he listens to everything others say it may rise and put a word in edgewise . Despite this, it is not antisocial and still appreciate discuss with others. It rarely gets that extremely angry against someone other than Caon . It is not the most patient of all, but did his best . It is very difficult to wake up when Caon not wake up. Tic : Tape foot and closes his eyes when he is in the moon. language: French (mother tongue) English (acquired language ) ( to learn because of Nina spoke to him occasionally occur in English ) Origin: Black family living in the carnival night zone and had average revenues . Bio : Black was less calm of his family ( amazing to say ^ ^) and did not stop playing the drums , which annoyed everyone in the house and especially his father. He dreamed of becoming an outstanding musician. When he was 14 years , the wolf was cast out by his father , but he really don't knows the reason. A few weeks later , wandering the streets , Black found a young German Shepherd of 12 years under the name Maxime. The dog was dragging with him a guitar. The wolf clung fast to Max who was very quiet and it could very well have a conversation with him. No matter what might happen , the German Shepherd was calm and saw all the good sides , while he crushed the mostly black. He admired his serene attitude. During a search for food, Black and Max crossed a stream to them, it was a panicked and scared lycaon . Seeing that the boy had problems with a rather big guy adult and threatening. The wolf hybrid rid cleverly trying to hurt the wild dog . Once the little one was sure he would not be in danger, the canine appeared . His name was Caon and was 9 years old . To thank them, Caon shared the food he stole ( the cause of his old problem ^ ^) They decided to stay together and stick together . The first time , the wolf was not very disturbed by the extremely jovial nature of Caon , but when he began to play tricks on him , he began to get mad more easily. It was like a little brother to him and loved him , but he found that it was too much for his morale . Type of interaction is still occurs today, but Black does not want to admit that his little brother is not the worst breakage feet. Even he finds it is a morale back . Seven months later , the wolf found a job and they get an apartment provided with a single room. Five months after Black has found a job and an apartment , the band found a fox with nine tails . (and you probably know the rest of the story if you read the Nina sheet^ ^) love : his brothers and sister, playing drums , sleep , think quietly , silence, tease Nina , being on stage , bickering with its smaller brother , eating (especially pancakes) , be awaken by Nina (she is softer than Caon at least ) Dislikes: being disturbed by Caon , make rounds played by the African wild dog , be awakened by a fire extinguisher smoke ( Caon that probably turned to tease him) , wear sweaters, warm dish in the microwave ( it prefer to wait for his food by heating in the oven . ) Nom : Black Espèce : loup âge : 18 ans Sexe: homme taille : 120 cm poid : 83 livres aspect: Il porte des cargos vert kaki et des souliers gris et blanc Couleur des yeux : Bleu très très pâle (vous pourierz croire qu'il a perdu la vue, mais vous avez tord) couleur de la fourrure : noire et blanche compétences : Il est très douer pour jouer de la batterie. À une ceinture noire en karaté. Le calme qu' il dégage calme les énervés (sauf Caon évidamment) faiblesse : Lorsque Caon l'embête (ce qui veut dire presque chaque fois qu'il lui parle), il devient très énervé et une bataille entre les deux frères s'ensuit à chaque fois. Caon est la seule personne qui peut lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Avec Nina, c'est un vrai père poule. Phobies : trypanophobie (peur des aiguilles) personnalité : Il adore le calme. Black est souvent dans son coin à ne rien dire, mais il écoute tout ce que les autres disent et interviens s'il peut mettre un mot dans la conversation. Malgré cela, il n'est pas antisocial et apprécie quand même discuter avec les autres. Celui-ci se met que extremement rarement en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre que Caon. Il n'est pas le plus patient de tous, mais fait de son mieux. Il est très difficile a réveiller lorsque Caon ne le réveille pas. Tic : Tape du pied et ferme les yeux lorsque qu'il est dans la lune. Langue: Français (langue maternelle) Anglais (langue acquise) (à du l'apprendre puisque Nina lui parlait pafois en Anglais) origine : La famille de Black habitait dans la carnival night zone et avaient des revenues moyens. Bio : Black était le moins calme de sa famille (étonnant a dire^^) et n'arrêtait pas de jouer de la batterie, ce qui énervait tout le monde dans sa maison et spécialement son père. Il rêvait de devenir un musicien hors pair. Alors qu'il avait 14 ans, le loup fut jeté dehors par son père, sans qu'il ne connaisse vraiment la raison. Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'il errait dans les rues, Black trouva un jeune berger allemand de 12 ans sous le nom de Maxime. Le chien trainait avec lui une guitare. Le loup s'attacha vite à Max qui était très calme et celui-ci pouvait très bien avoir une conversation avec lui. Peut importe ce qui pouvait arriver, le berger allemand restait calme et voyait tout du bon coté, tandis que lui broyait la plupart du temps du noir. Il admirait sont attitude sereine. Lors d'une recherche pour trouver da la nourriture, Black et Max croisèrent un lycaon courant vers eux, appeuré et paniquer. Voyant que le petit avait des problèmes avec un adulte plutôt balèze et menaçant. Le loup se débarrassa habilement de l'hybride essayant de faire du mal au lycaon. Une fois que le petit être fut sure qu'il ne serait pas en danger, le canidé se présenta. Son nom était Caon et avait 9 ans. Pour les remercier, Caon partagea la nourriture qu'il avait volé (la cause de son ancien problème^^) Ils décidèrent de rester ensemble et de se serrer les coudes. Les premiers temps, le loup ne fut pas très déranger par la nature extrement joviale de Caon, mais lorsque celui-ci commença à lui jouer des tours, celui-ci commença à s'énerver de plus en plus facilement. Il était comme un petit frère pour lui et l'adorait, mais il trouvait qu'il en faisait trop pour lui remonter le moral. Se type d'interaction se produit encore aujourd'hui, mais Black ne veut pas avouer que son petit frère n'est pas le pire des casses pieds. Même qu'il trouve qu'il est un bon remonte moral. Sept mois plus tard, le loup trouva un emploi et ils s'intallèrent dans un appartement munis d'une seule chambre. Cinq mois après que Black ait trouvé un emploi et un appartement, la bande trouvèrent une renarde à neuf queues. (et vous connaisser probablement le reste de l'histoire si vous avez lut la fiche de Nina^^) aime : ses frères et sa sœur, jouer de la batterie, dormir, penser tranquillement, le silence, taquiner Nina, être sur une scène, se chamailler avec son plus petit frère, manger (spécialement les crêpes), être réveiller par Nina (elle est bien plus douce que Caon au moins) n'aime pas: être déranger par Caon, se faire jouer des tours par le lycaon, être réveiller par un extincteur de fumée (que Caon a probablement allumé pour faire le con), porter des chandails, plat réchauffer au micro-ondes (il préfèrent attendre sa nourriture en la faisant chauffer au four.) 


End file.
